


Make Something Up

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C





	Make Something Up

"You can't avoid him for ever Case."

"I'm not going to avoid him forever, just long enough to get a new job in another town."

Olivia chuckled. "So Munch kissed you, so what?"

"So what? I wasn't planning on kissing Munch! and it was embarrassing, like being kissed by my granddad."

"Alright, now you’re making excuses."

Casey shook her head. "I'm not, I was actually going to kiss..." she hesitated.

"Who? Casey you can tell me."

"That's the problem, Liv, I can't tell you."

"Well just make something up!"

Casey sighed, "I can't do either, I know how you'll react."


End file.
